


Nic Nie Poradzę

by somethingspn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunkier, Dean/Castiel - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Kissing, Lekki fluff, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Destiel Fanfic, POV Castiel, POV Dean, POV Dean Winchester, POV!Dean, Purgratory, Purgratory destiel, kiss, miłość i te sprawy, nie hetować plz, nie wiem co jeszcze, oczekiwany pocałuek, pov!cas
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingspn/pseuds/somethingspn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co poradzisz, jak nic nie poradzisz? No nic nie poradzisz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nic Nie Poradzę

**Author's Note:**

> Mój pierwszy skończony fik, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość. Komentarze co poprawić itp, mile widziane :)

     Za każdym razem, gdy ukradkiem spoglądał w jego oczy, robił to tak, by nikt tego nie zauważył, niestety zazwyczaj mu to nie wychodziło. Tym razem przyłapał go on sam. W jego poważnej twarzy i zamyślonych oczach widział zmęczenie, po latach służenia Bogu oraz to, że nie chce on wracać do nieba. Nie wiedział tylko czemu wolał zostać, tutaj, z nimi w bunkrze, a nie wrócić do swojego domu tam na górze, do swoich braci i sióstr. Miał wrażenie, że chodziło mu o wolność, którą miał, na ziemi, o możliwość wyboru i nie wykonywanie rozkazów z góry mu narzuconych. Po części miał racje, ale nie było to głównym powodem, dla którego anioł nie wracał do swoich. Piegowaty wiedział to, ale nie mógł znaleźć odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie. Może chodziło o to co wydarzyło się w czyśćcu, gdy byli sami i nie mieli nikogo, prócz siebie nawzajem. Może…

   Gdy on spoglądał w szmaragdowo-zielone oczy, już nie tak prawego człowieka co kiedyś, widział ciekawość i emocje, z którymi jego przyjaciel nie dawał sobie rady. W momencie wyciągnięcia go z piekła i pozostawienia na nim swojej odciśniętej dłoni, bardzo dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, że ich znajomość na tym się nie skończy. Gdy pierwszy raz go zobaczył, poczuł dziwne kłucie. Było to coś czego jeszcze nigdy nie odczuwał. Był aniołem, więc za bardzo się tym wtedy nie przejął i kontynuował wykonywanie rozkazu. Jednak uczucie to nie dawało mu spokoju, do czasu, kiedy nie stał się po raz pierwszy człowiekiem. Wtedy właśnie dowiedział się co to może być. Wyrostek robaczkowy, albo zakochanie. Pierwsze z góry musiał odrzucić, ponieważ gdy poczuł to po raz pierwszy, nie miał nawet konkretnej formy, nie mówiąc już o ciele. W takim razie była to miłość, szaleńcza i nieskończona, na początku myślał, że nie odwzajemniona, ale teraz sam już nie był pewien.

   Łowca nie przestawał wgapiać się w szafirowo-niebieskie oczy Casa. Drugi także nie odpuszczał. Jedyne czego, anioł, żałował w tym momencie, był fakt, że dawno temu, obiecał zielonookiemu, iż nie będzie czytał w jego myślach. Mimo to, domyślał się o co mogło mu chodzić. Problemem teraz był tylko Sammy, siedzący przy stole, naprzeciwko nich. Jednak, obaj mężczyźni byli tak wgapieni w siebie, że zapomnieli o istnieniu młodszego Winchestera, bunkra i całego świata. Nic poza nimi się teraz nie liczyło.

 Zielonooki blondyn przymknął na chwile swoje zmęczone oczy i w tym momencie jego anioł stróż dał upust uczuciom, które trzymał w sobie, odkąd wrócili z czyśćca. Wreszcie, znów poczuł ciepło miękkich ust, swojego, człowieka. Chciał zrobić to już wcześniej, ale bał się, odrzucenia. Nie mógł dłużej tego skrywać. Od czasu, gdy byli w czyśćcu nie rozmawiali o tym ani razu. Castiel próbował zacząć jakoś rozmowę, ale to łowca nigdy nie miał czasu, albo po prostu nie chciał z nim o tym rozmawiać. Dlatego niebieskooki tak bardzo obawiał się, że Deanowi już na nim nie zależy, że to co przeżyli, wspólnie przez ten rok, nic dla człowieka nie znaczyło. Och jak on się mylił. Gdy skrzydlaty dotknął ust Deana, ten automatycznie otworzył oczy, uśmiechnął się szeroko i oddał pocałunek, na który od dłuższego czasu czekał. Teraz już był pewien, dlaczego skrzydlaty nie wracał do nieba. Tym sposobem, uświadomił mu, że jego niebo jest przy nim. Przy prawym człowieku, który nic nie mógł poradzić, że zakochał się w aniele.


End file.
